Kain's Valentines Day
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Yuki and Kain have a past incident between them that they don't want to admit. Kain has something to tell Yuki but what is it?


**This was is a bit dark but romantic in a way…I guess…**

**Summary: Yuki Cross receives a confession from Kain Akatsuki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuki and all these other characters!**

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning and already the girls were getting excited about the upcoming day of all days; the day where they were allowed to make chocolates for the Night students and actually have them taken by their favorite idols. Yuki Cross sighed and smoothed out her short but shoulder-lengthy, brown hair to give herself some peace of mind before she had to deal with the incredibly large amount of girls who persisted on trying to sneak peeks at some of the Night students who had been out and about, walking in the daylight and enjoying a peaceful time. Sayori and Yuki had been the best of friends since Yuki could remember. But these days, Sayori was looking at another person, someone from the Night class. Yuki groaned aloud to herself and realized who the girl was staring at. Akatsuki Kain.<p>

"Sayori, you can't possibly fall for a guy like him! Not that there's anything wrong with him…" Not that Yuki could say, but she knew that it almost could never be, like her and Kaname. The Night students held a terrible secret and the only ones to know of this secret were the chairman, Yuki's adoptive father and Zero and herself. The Night class students were vampires.

Zero was a special case like Yuki and had his family murdered by an evil vampire. Although it was plain as day that Zero did not like vampires, he did not make much comment when the fan girls for the Night class were around. But as much as Zero hated vampires, Yuki believed in her father's way of life, hoping that vampires would one day take a stand next to humans. Alas, it was nothing more than a mere dream to Zero and he always knew when to tell both Yuki and his false father that there was no such thing as real peace between vampires and humans.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-chan. But he's so quiet and almost…distant." Yuki looked into Sayori's eyes. The girl didn't look to be under a spell but Yuki had her reasons for questioning Sayori's behavior. The Sayori she knew would never fall for a vampire…unless she never knew the man _was _a vampire. Yuki let out a long sigh and let her head fall to her desk with a loud THUMP! Yuki did this on a regular basis as it was necessary for her to clear her thoughts.

"I've always wondered this…but there never seems to be too many boys in our school during the day." Yuki said as she looked at Sayori from the side, her view slightly slanted, giving her an almost upside down view of her best friend's face.

"You should see if you got something, Yuki. I saw your father stick something on our door last night." Sayori's soft tone of voice would not match up to Yuki's shrieking as Yuki dashed out of the room and down the corridors. As much as Yuki loved her adoptive father, there were times she wished she never had one like him.

Yuki stopped at the front of her door that led to the bedroom shared with her friend, Sayori. There was a brown paper bag posted to the door, the top of it hanging open for anyone to drop in a card. She didn't particularly hate Valentines Day, but she did not like it at all either. The bag even had a name tag on it in red letters, her name clearly written for everyone to see it.

"Ah, miss Cross-san." Yuki jumped a bit at the sound of her name. She turned and saw Shiki, one of the students from the Night class that had often come onto campus with Kain and Aido. She smiled.

"Sh-Shiki-kun, how um…unexpected of you. What are you doing here?" Yuki made a grab for the bag and hoped that Shiki wasn't looking. She hid the brown bag behind her back while Shiki looked at her with an odd stare.

The man was short for his age but he wasn't bothered by height, he was actually a pretty simple guy to talk with. Seeing him in the halls got Yuki wondering what it was he came for. "Shiki, is there something you need?" Yuki asked politely while she stepped over the boundary of the thought that Shiki would harm her since he was a vampire.

Shiki made no attempt to move anywhere near Yuki. "I was looking for Akatsuki-san. He wandered off." Shiki said and blinked a few times before walking past her.

"Akatsuki-san?" Yuki momentarily forgot about the bag and felt her hands slip from the bag. She dropped it on the floor behind her.

"Miss Yuki. I feel you're trembling." It was Kain Akatsuki. The man looked quite dark considering the lights being on in the halls.

Yuki swallowed hard and forgot all about the bag as she ran inside her and Sayori's room, shutting the door quietly as she did. Why was she afraid of Kain Akatsuki, what had this man done to her to cause such a trembling scene? She blushed, remembering not too long ago of the kiss that Kain Akatsuki had placed on her neck during last year's Valentines Day. She was just as surprised to know that Kaname Kuran had not heard of this act. Not that Yuki wanted to trouble the man with any of her burdens.

Kain Akatsuki stood outside her door looking at the door knob with a sad look to his eyes. He looked depressed and annoyed that Yuki had shut the door on him. He raised his arm but he hesitated a few seconds before knocking on the door with a care in how hard he knocked. "Yuki. I love you." He could hear a gasp come from the girl on the other side of the door.

Sayori, Yuki's best friend, had just told her about her liking Kain and if the girl heard about this, she knew her friend would be seriously upset with her.

"Kain-sama…you are…a vampire. You and I are not compatible!" Kain was not as shocked to hear this as much as Yuki was surprised.

Kain did not press the subject on any further. He knew the girl would feel differently about the situation but it was expected of a girl such as her. She would start to feel confused and then…as Kain had read in manga books, a girl's heart would become flustered with anticipation and they would start to fall for their confessor each day they met eyes. But reality was different for Kain and the man was finding it harder and harder to find the right words to reply with. Although the many girls who would have died in his arms or fainted, had drooled over him and told him how 'cool' he was, Kain could not feel the way he did when Yuki was concerned. He did not feel cool so much right now.

There was an odd silence hanging about in the air and he waited to hear if Yuki would say anything more. Just from one kiss on the neck had sent Kain in a frenzy the previous Valentines Day and now…he felt like a love stricken fool. "I await your answer, Yuki." His tone of voice was probably the reason why most girls thought he was so cool. But he didn't feel so great, in fact, he felt miserable to the bone that Yuki would not see him. Or so he thought.

Yuki opened the door slightly and Kain allowed for a smile to fall upon his lips. Yuki tilted her head as innocent as a child and as curious as a puppy, she saw right through people and especially Kain Akatsuki. The man opened his mouth to say something else but Yuki gestured him inside before he could. She didn't exactly like having to allow the man inside a room which she shared with a girl who had a crush on Kain. She felt the man would not leave her be unless she did so.

"How is it me? You're surrounded by girls every day; can't you just pick a favorite or something?" Yuki asked, sitting down on her bed across from another bed which was Sayori's. Kain sat on Sayori's bed and stared at Yuki for a while.

"How can I say this…your blood…is alluring. It is unique like Kaname-sama's. I want you, Yuki." Kain was still staring at her, as though he were trying to read her mind. His staring caught her in a bit of a loop like an instrument playing over and over. Yuki had never fully sat down to really talk with the other students as they were vampires but most of them had not liked the way the school was taught. She figured Kain was among those few.

"P-pervert! How can you say that about my blood?" Yuki asked, her hand rose as if she had just met a commoner of some street. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the embarrassing conclusion that Kain had come to.

Kain looked at Yuki expectantly. This was not the first time Yuki had tried to pass him off to be a pervert. Kain remembered their last year kiss. It was on Valentines Day and it was also the day he had been rejected by Ruka Souen. There wasn't any pain to the rejection but it hurt him nonetheless. During his bitter rejection, Kain felt angry at not having presented himself better towards the young female vampire and so, sought his calmness elsewhere, where he had run into Yuki.

The chairman's daughter seemed to be in a hurry at the time and had accidentally bumped into him and soon afterward, apologized for doing so. She looked so delicate and frail at the time and Kain did not think of his actions beforehand. He bit into her neck and had tasted her crimson blood. Thinking back on his actions now in the present day, Kain watched Yuki for a moment and then got up from the bed. He walked to the doorway and stopped, only glancing over his shoulder slightly to see if the girl was going to stop him.

But Yuki did not move from the spot and instead, stared at the wooden floor of the room, in a trance. Her face was sullen and a mixture of a tint of red and white. From pale to rosy cheeks, her expressions proved to show that she _was_ thinking of the past incident. Kain let a smile fall upon his lips and he turned back around, facing Yuki upon one knee.

His right arm gently braced upon his knee while his other knee had been supporting his upper half of his body. He was slouched over and had his other hand placed on the floor. Yuki noticed the man's sudden posture and blushed a bit at the sight she was witnessing. She knew her friend would have wanted the young man to do this just for her and just thinking about her friend, Sayori, Yuki snapped her eyes shut and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Kain-san. But…you have to go before my friend sees you! Please leave!" Yuki didn't mean to sound harsh or rejecting but she wanted the man to leave before a scandal arose. A Night student seen with a Day student was not very common and never really happened as most of the kids in the Day time classes always thought of the Night time students as 'higher ups'.

Yuki also knew the dangers of over stepping a boundary that her friend would probably not want to speak to her anymore if she had caught the two of them alone together. Knowing this, Yuki pushed Kain out of the room, shoving the young man out until he was completely exposed to the windows. Kain blinked and squinted at the burst of sun rays that flooded the hall and shielded his blood-red eyes with his arm and did not say anything more as he walked away. The man was a total gentleman despite having been rejected by Yuki.

But this option was better for Yuki and probably best for Kain as well since it was a custom rule that no vampire on their campus be allowed to harm a Day class student. And if word somehow got out that Yuki had been bitten by Kain, it was surely not going to end well for the young man and there would be questions that could not be escaped by Kaname Kuran, the leader of the Night class students.

Yuki sat back down on her bed and placed a hand over her neck where the bite marks would have been. She smiled gently and enjoyed the rest of the silence. It wasn't peaceful to be alone and Yuki never thought she would actually begin to miss a vampire. She had been afraid of vampires for a while since her accident so many years ago, having been found by Kaname Kuran, Yuki was still undergoing the uncertainty of vampires and humans co-existing. But then again, not all vampires were alike.

And so, Valentines Day had ended without Yuki and Kain becoming too involved with each other but both knowing the other was nearby, they hoped for a better future, a future they would be standing together as friends instead of secret acquaintances.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Weirdest ending I think. I wanted it peaceful and pleasant while they don't end up being boyfriend and girlfriend sadly, but hey, they both know their own feelings so…**


End file.
